Imperial Chronicle (Cold Steel III)/Issue 1
English= Politics Imperial Diet Closes On March 25th, the Imperial Diet in Heimdallr shut its doors. The House of Representatives and the House of Peers that existed until the year before last will be merged and new representatives will be chosen from the provinces of Crossbell, North Ambria, and from the Jurai Special Economic Zone (SEZ). Government representative Chancellor Osborne also sat on the diet, and the chambers saw many lively discussions as well as the passage of more important laws than seen in a normal year. ♦The Pros and Cons of Abolishing the Houses♦ Last spring, the Imperial Diet was formed upon suggestion of the government leadership, the approval of the emperor, and the sanction of the Imperial Supreme Court. Those from the House of Representatives were strongly against it at first, but finally agreed when it was decided that a certain number of titled members would be guaranteed seats. As a result, smooth discussions of serious matters that concern the entire empire and the passage of so many new laws became possible. Conversation with Imperial Governor Regnitz: With the existence of the Imperial Provincial Council, the former bicameral legislature of the House of Representatives and Peers was deemed to be inefficient. 'The chancellor has a clear vision in how to proceed and reform in accordance with the changing times, but certain laws require an amount of discussion.' (Governor Regnitz) Culture The Crown Prince Begins Schooling On April 1st, Thors Military Academy of Trista, situated east of Heimdallr, held this year's entrance ceremony. The cadet who stood on stage to represent the new students was Cedric Reise Arnor himself. I don't have to tell you that he is the crown prince of the Erebonian Empire. The military academy boasts many well-known alumni such as the Ashen Chevalier, Rean Schwarzer. It admitted a large number of new students this year, abolishing class separation based on birth and revamping its curriculum. The school is now reborn as a more serious military institution. His Highness missed admission last year due to his physical condition, but his recovery and growth have made him almost unrecognizable. His confident address as head of the new students left a new female student who sat next to him saying, 'I couldn't help but be charmed. I thank Aidios for the chance to study with him.' An entrance ceremony was also held at a branch campus in Leeves to the west of Heimdallr. Spotlight Riding Club - Nines Our empire's is a proud culture of horsemanship for all ladies and gentlemen. Our club is currently accepting new members regardless of title. Visit our locations in the capital, every province, and Crossbell City for details. |-| Japanese= 【政治】帝国中央議会、閉会　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　去る３月２５日、帝都ヘイムダルで開かれていた帝国中央議 会が閉会された。一昨年まであった貴族院・平民院を統合し、 新たにクロスベル州、ノーザンブリア州、ジュライ特区選出の 代表を加える形では初めての議会となる。　　　　　　　　　 　政府代表オズボーン宰相も出席する中、議場では活発な議論 が重ねられ、例年になく多数の重要法案が可決した。　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 ◆貴族院、平民院の撤廃の是非は◆　　　　　　　　　　　　 　昨年春に政府主導により提案、皇帝陛下の承認と帝國最高裁 の認可を受けて成立した帝国中央議会。当初は貴族院代表の反 対も大きかったが、有爵位者を一定数確保するという条項を加 えることで決着した。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　その結果、帝国全体に関わる重大案件のスムースな審議が可 能となり、今回の多数の法案可決に繋がったと見られている。 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 帝都庁レーグニッツ知事の談話：　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　帝国領邦会議の存在もあり、以前より貴族院と平民院の二院 　制は効率の悪さが指摘されていました。時代に即した変革で 　帝国の近代化をどう進めるか、宰相閣下には明確なビジョン 　があると評価していますが、法案によっては十分な審議を重 　ねる必要はあるでしょう。（本誌記者の質問に答えて）　　 ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ 【文化】皇太子殿下、ご入学　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　４月１日、帝都東郊トリスタにある皇立・トールズ士官学院 で新年度の入学式が執り行われた。入学者代表として壇上に立 ったのはセドリック・ライゼ・アルノール候補生。言わずと知 れたエレボニア帝国の皇太子殿下である。　　　　　　　　　 　灰色の騎士ことリィン・シュバルツァー氏も在籍したこの名 門士官学校は、新年度を迎えるにあたって大幅な入学者増員と 身分によるクラス分けの撤廃、カリキュラムの見直しを行い、 より本格的な軍学校として生まれ変わることとなった。　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　ご体調などの事情で前年度の入学を見送られた殿下だったが、 見違えるほどの快復ぶりと成長ぶりを見せられており、主席入 学生として述べられた堂々たる答辞には、「思わず聞き惚れて しまいました」「共に学べる機会を女神に感謝します」（同学 院新入生、次席女子）　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　なお同日、帝都西郊リーヴスでは、本年度新たに設立された 同学院の分校の入学式も執り行われている。　　　　　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 【広告】乗馬クラブ《ナインツ》　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　帝国が誇る乗馬文化を、紳士淑女たる諸兄に──　　　　　 　当クラブでは現在、爵位を問わず新規会員を募集しています。 　詳しくは帝都・各州都・クロスベル市の事務局まで。 Category:Newspapers Category:Trails of Cold Steel III Books